


I Can Wait Forever

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 The Zeppo, Gen, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Inspired by Music, Song: I Can Wait Forever, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jack O'Toole realizes a few things about Yami Yugi....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Wait Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here's a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover I cooked up one day. I decided to call it "I Can Wait Forever" because not only is it a good title of a song by Simple Plan, but it's also a great title for a story as well. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

I Can Wait Forever

His dark brown eyes wide in surprise, Jack O'Toole couldn't help but look at the enigmatic being they called "Yami Yugi" in surprise. Yami, for his part, just smirked at him.

"What's making you look so surprised, Jack?" Yami asked. "You look like you've encountered a vampire for the first time." 

Jack knew that now was the time to be honest. "I, uh... actually, Yami," he began, "I wanted to ask you something." 

"Oh, I see," said Yami as the realization came to him. He then flew over to Jack, where he then sat there, his legs crossed like a monk in meditation. "What is it you want to ask me?"

Again it was time for the truth. "OK, Yami, it's like this. How can you do all those really neat things you do? Like throwing a vampire off-track before dusting them without a stake? Or floating in mid-air like a monk in meditation, like you're doing right now? And I also remember you using something you called a 'Mind Crush' on a mugger - namely, the very same one that tried to rob me of my knife Katie, and could've succeeded if you hadn't shown up, too. 

"So how do you do all that?" Jack finally asked.

Yami just smiled as he also remembered those very things as well. "Well, you see, Jack," he then replied, "there is one good reason why I'm able to do the things I do. Why I can fight off all these vampires and demons without even blinking an eye. Or why I'm able to survive all these attacks by the aforementioned demons and vampires every time, and especially without them even laying a hand on me as well. 

"You want to know what that reason is, Jack?" he asked. 

Jack nodded. He really wanted to know. 

"The reason why I'm able to do all those things... is Shadow Magic. You see, Jack, I have Shadow powers that I can harness and control, and I'm very good at it as well. Plus, my Shadow powers also protect me from any other kind of magic that might harm me otherwise." 

"Wow," was all Jack could think of to say. So that explained so much about Yami. The fights he would get into with the vampires, demons and other supernatural creatures, which he would win every time. Why no other source of magic wasn't able to hit him. And also, why he would always come back without any rips or tears in his clothes and no cuts on his skin. 

That sure explained a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. After all, nice feedback is just what I need to write more, of course. :)


End file.
